1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Some related art optical display devices, such as liquid-crystal display devices and EL display devices, have a layered structure of multiple circuit elements, electrodes and liquid-crystal or EL elements layered on a substrate. For example, a type of such an EL display device has a sandwich structure of a light-emitting substance containing, light-emitting layer sandwiched between electrode layers of an anode and a cathode, in which the holes from the anode are recombined with the electrons from the cathode in the light-emitting layer having the ability of fluorescence emission. The device of the type emits light while it is not activated from its excited condition, and this is the phenomenon of the device to emit light.
A related art active matrix driving system can be used to drive the EL display device that has scanning lines aligned in rows and data lines in columns to form a matrix pattern therein and has an electrostatic capacitor element and a transistor disposed for every pixel of EL elements in the intersections of those lines. This emits light in accordance with the voltage that has been charged in the electrostatic capacitor element of every pixel while scanned for writing thereon, and keeps its light emission until the next rewriting on it.